


out of my mind

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Putting Others First spoilers!, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil is there for his boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 223





	out of my mind

"This sucks," Virgil groans into one of Logan's pillows. Constant anxiety swirls in the hollow pit of his stomach, crawling up his spine and choking his throat. The wedding was an unmitigated disaster and more than once as the reception dragged on, did Virgil wish that he had encouraged Thomas to go to the callback instead. Maybe if Thomas had _talked_ to Lee and Mary Lee _before_ the wedding, none of this would be happening.

But no matter how much he wishes he could, he can't change the past.

Nor can he change how much he hurt his other boyfriend during the trial. Caught up in ensuring that Thomas didn't know of his relationship, he went too far-

And is it any wonder Janus snapped back?

"Something must change," Logan agrees, startling Virgil back to the present. Logan sits at his customary place, Thomas's planner open in front of him. Even from here, Virgil can see the word 'callback' hastily scratched out, and 'wedding' superimposed in red ink. It's messy and Logan is almost never messy. Virgil frowns.

"Indeed," Janus drawls, from his position next to Virgil. He's wrapped up in nearly all of Logan's blankets, only his nose peeking out. The brim of his hat lies askew, revealing some of his unruly brown hair. "But Patton is stubborn as a mule, my apologies to the mule species. You know that it will take a _lot_ to get him to see that he's harming Thomas with his rhetoric."

"And I'm not exactly experienced with matters of the heart," Logan admits with a frown.

"I'm dreadful with them," Virgil pipes up, fighting the urge to chew on his nails.

"I think you're better with them than you think," Janus says, and Virgil can tell that it's directed toward both of them. "Let's wait and see. And pay attention, naturally. After all, Thomas has just gotten home right...about...now."

Virgil can hear Thomas's shout from there, making him cringe back into the pillows. Several of Janus's arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

"Breathe," Janus reminds him. Virgil takes a shaky breath, then another.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "It just- it startled me."

"Understandably so," Logan says. "Thomas is rather...distraught. As are Patton and Roman, if I am understanding things correctly. Perhaps I can help after all, although I would rather not show up."

"Why not try out that thing you were working on?" Virgil suggests. "Where you just pop up?" Logan smiles.

"An excellent idea," he says. "It may look odd, but I hope that it does the job." He gets up and starts to walk into his closet, before Virgil's confused voice stops him.

"Uh, I thought we were all _out_ of the closet, Lo, what's up?"

"Oh, the interface is in here," Logan explains. "That's all. You should still be able to hear me." And with that, he calmly walks into the closet, half-closing the door behind him. Virgil exchanges a dubious look with Janus.

"Well, that's weird," Virgil says in a low voice. Janus shrugs, philosophical.

What's _not_ weird- what's all too familiar- is how the others are ignoring Logan's facts. Virgil's face grows darker and darker the more time elapses, and the more Logan's shoved aside, skipped, and ignored.

"All right, that's it," Janus says, pulling himself free from his blanket nest and retrieving his cane. "I've been working on my impersonation and he deserves better than _this_."

"I can't argue with that," Virgil ruefully admits. Janus grins crookedly.

"Time to lasso a Logic," he says, and stalks across the room. Moments later, a rumpled Logan stumbles out of the closet, his tie undone and Janus's cane still hooked around his middle.

"All right," Logan is saying. "I wish you luck, Janus." Bitterness seeps into his tone. "I'm not sure they'll listen to you disguised as me, either, but..."

"It's worth a shot," Janus says soberly. "Thomas's mental health is suffering. Patton needs to know that."

"Good luck," Virgil says. Janus startles a little, like he had forgotten Virgil was there, too, and then he nods, disappearing back into the closet, as Logan joins Virgil on the bed.

"Frustrating, huh?" Virgil asks. Logan laughs shortly.

"Yes," he says. "I hope that Janus can talk some sense into them."

"If anyone can, Janus can," Virgil says. "Well- especially if he can pretend that he's you."

"He's been practicing," Logan says, and a slight smile crosses his face. He lies down across the bed, loosely crossing his ankles. Virgil joins him, burrowing into his side and sighing happily when Logan settles an arm around him.

"Now we wait," Virgil says, sighing.

"Now we wait," Logan agrees.

Virgil stares unseeing up at the constellations pinwheeling across Logan's ceiling, all of his being concentrated on the argument in Thomas's living room. He feels it when Janus unmasks himself, when Janus's words hit Patton like a cloud of bees, when Janus tries to convince them all that mental health is just as important as physical health-

When Janus tells them his name- (Virgil bolts upright at that, his eyes huge, and Logan does much the same, exchanging shocked glances because out of everything they thought might happen, Janus revealing his true name was on the bottom of the list)

-And Roman laughing at it.

Virgil can _feel_ Janus's hurt, like a thousand tiny knives stabbing his insides. He doubles over, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle, as Logan hovers uselessly, trying to remind him to do his breathing exercises, but caught up in the whirlwind of emotions currently swirling through their other boyfriend, too.

When Janus returns, Virgil has somewhat recovered, at least enough to sit upright and pretend that it doesn't feel like Freddy Krueger has had a go at his intestines. A strange blend of emotions mix across Janus's face, like he can't quite decide what or how to feel.

"It's okay," Logan says, scooting over and making room for him. "It's okay to not be okay, Janus."

"Thank you," he says. "I- I'm afraid I don't quite know _what_ I feel just yet. I assume you heard-"

"Unfortunately," Virgil says, with a scowl. "I'm sorry, Janus. Your name is great. You know that, right?" Janus smiles, and the sight is bittersweet.

"When my name is on your lips, I do," he says. 

"Janus, that is so gay," Virgil says. Janus laughs.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Virgil, but I happen to _be_ gay," Janus says. "So it's quite easy to-"

"Oh, shush," Virgil says, flapping a hand at Janus. Virgil's cheeks are flaming red.

"Patton's with Roman," Janus says abruptly. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not go out there."

"Sounds good to me," Virgil says.

"Me, as well," Logan contributes. "And Janus, if Remus would like to join us at any time, can you let him know that he is welcome?"

"Yes," Janus says, snagging his phone from his pocket. 

"Will everything be okay?" Virgil asks suddenly.

"Yes," Logan says. "But it will take time."

"Maybe a lot of time," Janus adds. He looks uncertain, staring down at his gloved hands. "I don't know how long."

"That's okay," Virgil says, nudging Janus with his shoulder. "It happens."

"Yeah," Janus says, cheering up a little. "Thanks, Virgil."

"No problem," Virgil says. Despite everything, he feels more at peace, as he listens to Thomas pull out Kingdom Hearts.

It looks like Thomas is going to take Janus's advice, after all.


End file.
